NOIR
NOIR was a black team unity Optional Defense Pact with Senate and Economic sections announced on February 28, 2009. It was the largest bloc with 22 members. NOIR's forums are located here. On February 9, 2012, it was announced the bloc had been dissolved. NOIR Preamble The name NOIR, literally translated as Black, is both an obvious and a subtle suggestion as to the intentions of the signatories. We, sovereign and noble alliances of black, sign this treaty to better our sphere through culture and trade, and better ourselves in the pursuit of furthering the interests of all black alliances and nations. Article I. La Legion Noire Non-Aggression and War Section 1. Aggression, as defined by a declaration of war, aiding nations who are at war with or belong to an alliance which is at war with a signatory, or encouraging a declaration of war, is not permitted between signatories of this treaty. Section 2. Any nation(s) found to be in violation of Article I, Section 1 must cease hostilities immediately and offer reparations equal to or greater than the damages wrought. In the event that peace is not reached and reparations are not provided for damages, the offending nation shall be expelled from their alliance. Section 3. A declaration of war by a third party upon a signatory to this treaty shall serve as a casus belli for all other signatories. NOIR members are encouraged, but not required, to come to the defense and aid by any means possible. Section 4. No signatory shall raid Black Nations, aligned or unaligned. Article II. Film Noir Intelligence Section 1. Signatories agree to share any and all information which they feel may be vital for the security of the undersigned. Section 2. Signatories must not engage in any kind espionage against another signatory, nor support such actions by a third party. Article III. Folk Noir Hospitality Section 1. Signatories agree to support the growth of the black team by welcoming alliances to black and assisting, when possible, in the transition process. Article IV. La Roche-Noire The Black Senate Section 1. Signatories agree to maintain a senate which is open to any candidate. Section 2. Signatories are encouraged to coordinate their votes in order to establish a stable and reliable senate. Section 3. Signatories represented directly by a senator agree to respond to sanction requests made by fellow signatories as though the requests were made by their own respective alliance. Article V. Tech Noire The Black Market Section 1. Each signatory shall select at least one representative to serve as a Black Market Tradesman. Section 2. The Tradesmen are responsible for organizing trade circles as well as technology and donation deals. Section 3. Each signatory shall encourage their members to obtain trades as well as technology and donations deals through the Black Market in order to foster community and economic growth. Article VI. Montagne Noir The Conclave Section 1. The enactment of this treaty is to be overseen by a council of two representatives from each signatory, forming the Upper Conclave. These members are to have the authority to speak on behalf of their respectful alliances in official matters. An alliance may choose to only mask one person in the Upper Conclave, but no alliance may mask more than two. Section 2. The Middle Conclave shall be an assembly of representatives from the governments of the signatories. These members are to be able to speak and vote on behalf of their respectful alliances on matters regarding the treaty and black economy. A signatory is allowed to determine the number of its own members that it deems necessary to be masked in the Middle Conclave. Section 3. The Middle Conclave shall render decisions by a seventy-two hour vote in which a two-thirds majority has been reached. Abstentions shall not be included in the final tally, and any alliance failing to cast its vote within the seventy-hour period shall forfeit its vote in that decision. All votes are final and cannot be altered after the 72 hour voting period. Section 3.b. The Middle Conclave shall not put the subject of a failed vote to second vote until 14 days after the closing of the initial vote. A third vote on the subject may be called 28 days after the conclusion of the second vote, if it too failed to pass. A fourth vote may be called 56 days following a third failed vote on the same subject. Additional votes on the same subject may be taken by the Middle Conclave 90 days from the closure of the previous vote. The waiting period between votes may only be waived by unanimous consent of the Middle Conclave. Section 4. The Upper Conclave members shall each hold administrative privileges on the NOIR forums to allow for their oversight. They are responsible for maintaining proper masks and the organization of the NOIR forums. Article VII. Pinot Noir Membership Section 1. Any black alliance in good standing is encouraged to apply for membership. Membership is conferred by the Conclave. Section 2. If a signatory is found to violate this treaty, they may be expelled by the Conclave after being given a period of forty-eight hours during which they may respond to any accusations brought against them. Section 3. Any signatory may withdraw from this treaty after giving notice on the NOIR forums. They shall be considered a third party to this treaty seventy-two hours after notice was given, during which time they are still bound to articles I and II. Article VIII. Mondeuse Noire Amendment Any proposed amendment may be adopted following a seventy-two hour vote by the Conclave in which all votes cast (excluding abstentions) approve the proposal. Signed We, the esteemed alliances of the Black Sphere, hereby pledge our dedication to the above document, and the betterment of the Black Sphere. Signed for Sparta ;Kings - *Darklink *Adrian ;Regent - *Tulak Hord ;Ephors of Foreign Affairs - *Supremelord *George the Great Signed for Umbrella *mrcalkin, Triumvir *Roquentin, Triumvir *Xavi, Triumvir *Guus87, Envoy *uaciaut, Marshal *Snowbeat, Marshal *Sceptor, Senior Statesman Signed for the Dark Templar *The Dark Archon - Supa_Troop3r *The Twilight Archon - Myworld *Patriarch - PuLsE *High Templar of Finance - Rakshasas *High Templar of Development - Gabriel Carver *High Templar of War - Masterof9puppets Signed for the Shadow Accord (Previously TSCE) *'The Emperor' - E.Grievous *The Consul Vizier - Outsiders *The Consul Commander - General Milienius *The Senator of Foreign Affairs - Gamefreak666 *The Senator of Internal Affairs - Stoopid Ace *The Senator of Finance - Thomasf2k8 *''Aide'' - Shadow Lurker *''Aide'' - Wilfried *''Aide'' - ConRed Signed for Ether *Evey Jane, Her Sexiness *Pmac627, President *Master Nick, Vice President Signed for the Military Establishment of Righteous Countries *Jack Whiterstein - Premier *Baha24 - CoIA *porkpotpie - CoFA Signed for Amazon Nation *Randalla, of The HiElands: Queen *Amarynth, of Caspysia: Queen's Consort and Council *Larethiel, of Havalas: Council Signed for League of Small Superpowers *Jaaku - Princeps *PHD - Consul *Drugsup - Consul *Lord Slade - Consul *DWtheGreat - Prefect of Foreign Affairs Signed for Fifth Column Confederation *Methrage, King *Bradicus, Director of Foreign Affairs *Lovealot, Director of Development *Terveis, Director of War *chairmanR, Director of Technology *cujothekitten, Director of Interior Signed for the House of Lords *Signed for, His Eminence The Most Respected Lord Vorak, Lord President and Leader of the House of Lords, 2nd Grand Duke of the House of Lords, Lord of Vorakia Signed for Alpha Omega *Mad Mike - Triumvir of Alpha Omega *SigmundFreud - Triumvir of Alpha Omega *Galvan Mandorik - Triumvir of Alpha Omega Signed for Nordreich * Kingzog, Kaiser of Nordreich * John C. Calhoun, Volksführer * Oberherr Xenu, Volksführer * Medraut, Volksführer * Samuel Houston, Minister of Foreign Affairs * pd73bassman, Minister of Recruitment Signed for Menotah *Joey67500 - Triumvir *Fireblade - Triumvir Signed for Asgaard ;The Aesir *Lonewolfe2015 *Gambona *Mustakrakish II ;The Vanir *Thaisport *Hunger *Commander Thrawn ;The Lords *Lord IA: Nickmagus *Lord FA: Magical Muslim, dcrockway *Lord D: Stangad Signed for Fallen Knights *xR1 Fatal Instinct - Overlord *Katskip - Overlord *Jay Booker - Prime Minister *President Hiller - Lord of Foreign Affairs *Petty Officer Dave - Lord of War *President Stanin - Lord of Internal Affairs Signed for The Brigade ;Patriarchs **Brigadier General: Xander Don **Chief Commissioner: FoAmY99 **Grand Emissary: Segovia ;Guardians **Military Affairs: SeraphimJulius **Internal Affairs: JB dinglenutz **Foreign Affairs: Adrian LaCroix Signed for the Hanseatic League *Highlanderr - The Grand Master *Stageidea - Master of Communication & Research *Der Rote Baron - Master of War Signed for AGW Overlords *mtndew Air Marshall *sandy Vice Air Marshall, Fighter Command *unruly Vice Air Marshall, Transport Command Signed for the Blatantly Awesome Coalition of Nations *Ghux - Emperor *kpcurley - God Signed for Darkfall *Daikos, King of Darkfall *CaptainCrackers, Lawrd of Darkfall *Mneh, Minister of Finance *Martikora, Minister of Interior *Flatzibar, Minister of Recruitment *Viluin, some queen *Losinglife, Lord of the Derp Signed for the Dark Nations Association *Prodigal Moon, President *Auditore, Minister of Defense *Boxer302, Minister of Recruitment *Uberwald, Minister of Foreign Affairs *DarkTurn, Minister of Interior *Darth Snow, Minister of Trade-Technology *Remox, Minister of Education Previous Signatories Signed for Aircastle *John Ron - CEO of Aircastle *Quazzy - CFO of Aircastle *Dragon Taxi - CIO of Aircastle Signed for The Righteous Fist *TRF General Assembly Signed for Open Source Alliance *His Honor, Nolissar the All-Knowing, President of the OSA *Godfather89, Minister of External Affairs for the OSA Signed for Rendition *Paint Your Target - Primus Inter Pares Arcani Council of Rendition: *Vellocet *Faeloth *Hatman Returns Signed for the City of Rapture *Engel - The Engel in Engelstruck *Ada069 - The Struck in Engelstruck :City of Rapture disbanded on September 5, 2009. Signed for Nemesis *Bob, Triumvir *Soccerbum, Triumvir *Van Hoo III, Triumvir *Meyer0095, Minister of Economic Affairs :Nemesis disbanded on December 2, 2010 Signed for The United Front * Emperor - Prather6 * Chancellor - Antonio II * Palatium Consular Imperium - Moosenator * Palatium Consular Imperium - WireDog69 * Imperial Minister of Propaganda - forthozabout2rock * Imperial Minister of Defense - Altered * Imperial Minister of Foreign Affairs - Proud Soldier * Imperial Minister of Education - Steelcitykid05 * Imperial Minister of Immigration - emmabuddie * Imperial Minister of Internal Affairs - Mussolini39 * Imperial Minister of Commerce - Bob the Slayer * Co-Imperial Minister of Commerce - emmabuddie * Imperial Councilor - JDavis * Imperial Councilor - JOHNNY137A * Imperial Councilor - Hcphil * Imperial Councilor - Exige :The United Front moved to the orange sphere on January 15, 2010. Signed for The Unified Royal States Alliance *Agentlorelie, Baselius *DirtDiver, Minister of Foreign Affairs *Mongoos, Minister of Development Signed for The Family *BlackjackCF, Godfather *Magicalbricks, Underboss *Yuri, Boss of Internal Affairs *Bomber66, Boss of Foreign Affairs *Lord Ditka, Boss of War :The Family merged into the Mostly Harmless Alliance on December 22, 2009. Signed for Poison Clan *Syrik - The Snake *Pooksland - The Centipede *Mushi - The Jellyfish *Derwood - The Deathstalker Scorpion *Citizenkane - The Computer *Banslam - The Platypus Signed for Troy *Cossar - King Rigas *Juliusoctavian - King Basilias *MoWNYCGIBB - Councilor of Upkeep Signed for The Circle of Icarus *PHD, Upper Circle *AlmightySquare, Upper Circle *Lord_Anthraxus, Upper Circle Signed for Krynn *Lord Boris - King *Mirima - First Duchess *Freakster - Duke of War Signed for Nutty North Koreans *Vesta, Triumvir *Rodrod, Triumvir *Gorchin, Triumvir *Pikachujc, Regent *Britwarlord, MoIA *FlakeSe, MoE *TehSquishy, MoD *Pimpleman, MoFA Signed for the League of United Defense ;The Ascendancy *Prime-Minister: TheChosenOne *Grand Vizier: Draeg *High Chancellor: HeRo1 *Imperial Commissar: Stagger Lee ;The Ministry *Grand Emissary: Alcoholic *High Commissioner: Spazquarx *High Quaestor: Azamien *Imperial Regent: cello-chik :The League of United Defense moved to the orange sphere. Signed for Dark Fist *Daikos - Diarch *Starcraftmazter - Diarch *Martinius - Minister of Foreign Affairs :Dark Fist disbanded on December 17, 2010 Signed for Iunctus *Teh Chad - Imperator *St Jimmy - Praetor :Iunctus merged into Legacy on August 3, 2010. Signed for Trilateral Commission *Supreme Council **TOOL, Chairman **Drakedeath, CEO **Arch3004, 1st Representative **Cooksonthegreat, 2nd Representative **mercs2foru, Chief of Staff *Grand Council **Badbrownies, Head of External Affairs **Teargas, Head of Military/Security The Trilateral Commission merged into The Circle of Icarus Signed for The Dark Evolution *Coolgreen44 - Emperor :''The Dark Evolution merged into Athens on July 1, 2009. Signed for the Federation of Buccaneers *Founder - Runz *Founder - Sagha Signed for The Immortals *Sarmatian Empire, Emperor *Wappas, Chief Officer :The Immortals moved to the maroon sphere on January 10, 2010. Signed for Apocalypse/Aeon *Ghostlin, Wolf Emperor of Apocalypse *Yuurei, Horseman of Internal Affairs *Jewelangel, Horseman of Foreign Affairs *Pokeikon, Horseman of War :Aeon, formerly Apocalypse, merged into Monos Archein on June 16, 2009. Signed for The Shadow Confederacy *E.Grievous, Emperor *Omniscient1, Grand Vizier *DoorNail, Supreme Commander *Shadow Lurker, Grand Moff of Internal Affairs :The Shadow Confederacy disbanded on August 9, 2009. Signed for MFO *JoshuaR :MFO disbanded on April 17, 2011. See also Category:NOIR Category:Treaties Category:Alliance groups Category:Treaties of Sparta